heroscreekfandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Status Effects are a game-wide gameplay mechanic. Sometimes when you are attacked by specific abilities or attacks without blocking, a status effect will be afflicted on the player. It is also possible for you to afflict status effects on enemies with similar measures, abilities and modified weapons. Some Status Effects are only given by certain enemies specifically. Those will be listed separately. Some enemies are weak to different effects and take more damage from them, some are immune, so it does not effect them in any way. Negative Status Effects Grossed Out Grossed out works much like poisoned. If it is afflicted, the victim can not use any consumable items that involve eating except Tums, which cures Grossed Out. At the end of each turn, the victim of Grossed Out vomits, dealing some damage. If a character with Grossed Out is defeated, they fall to the floor, coughing up vomit. Stackable Bleeding Bleeding is similar to grossed out, however, you can still use consumables. The big difference is that every turn you have Bleeding, the damage inflicted gets worse. Also, if a character has Bleeding x3 or higher, if it is the player, their partner will become Grossed Out, if it is an enemy, a random enemy along with them will become Grossed Out. Bleeding is cured with Band-Aids. If a character with Bleeding is defeated, they fall to the floor, coughing up blood. Stackable. Screwed Is a pretty rare Status Effect, if afflicted to someone, after 5 turns, the person will be completely defeated. Regardless of HP. Only can be given by enemies, none of the playable characters have an ability or attack that gives the effect 'Screwed' Sleeping The character cannot act/defend themselves for the remainder of the effect or until attacked. Can be stacked to go on for more turns. Burning Affected characters take damage every other turn, and take more damage by abilities. Healed with Water Bottles or water-based abilities. If a character has x5 Burning, they will become Screwed, and will have to cure both status effects. If a character with burning is defeated, they will fall to the floor, coughing up smoke. Stackable. Pissed Off Disables the use of abilities, and makes it so whoever was Pissed Off is forced to attack whoever dealed Pissed Off to the opponent. Slowed Down If a character is Slowed Down, they take their turn half as often, treating everyone else as if they were Hasted. (Including your buddy, if they are not Slowed Down as well) Slowed Down is cured via Warm Cocoa. If a character with Slowed Down is defeated, they fall to the floor, coughing up cold mist. Stunned Cannot do anything for a turn, even defend during an enemy's attack. Ability Down Lowers Ability effectiveness for a turn, can be stacked to last more turns. Attack Down Lowers Attack effectiveness for a turn, can be stacked to last more turns. Defense Down Lowers Defense for a turn, can be stacked to last more turns Positive Status Effects Attack Up Raises attack effectiveness for a turn, letting them deal more damage, can be stacked to last more turns Defense Up Raises Defense for a turn, letting them take less damage from enemy attacks, can be stacked to last more turns. Ability Up Raises Ability effectiveness for a turn, letting them deal more damage with abilities, can be stacked to last more turns. Regeneration The character with Regeneration heals HP every turn. Hasted The character with Hasted takes double actions during their turn. Boss Immune to Stun, Sleep, and Pissed, just because. Only available to enemy bosses. Immunity Immunity can cause a character to be immune to various effects, such as Stunned, Pissed, Grossed Out, Bleeding, Slowed Down, Sleeping and Burning. Channeling Channeling a big attack, only used by enemies, usually bosses. Infected Will revive after a set amount of turns after being defeated and not chased off, also immune to Grossed Out. Only available to the Chocolate Milk Zombies. Triggered Is a substitute for Pissed Off, is only given to New Age Retro Hipsters, Tumblrinos and Brandon when they are afflicted with Pissed Off. Gives Attack Up x3 along with the rest of the normal Pissed Off efffects Rage of the Monthlies Given to all Females in the game on Day 4, including the player if they chose to be Female. At the start of every battle, they are inflicted with Bleeding x2 and Attack Up x3 and become Pissed Off at a random enemy on the field. Day 4 is the only time this Status Effect is ever in the game. Riposting Cannot be attacked with normal melee attacked, if the user of Riposte is attacked by a normal melee attack, the attacker is instantly countered and takes a small amount of damage. Riposte is only used by enemies. Deflecting Cannot be attacked by ranged attacks, if the user of Deflect is attacked by a ranged attack, they deflect the projectile and the attacker takes some damage. Deflect is only used by enemies = Category:Gameplay